


happy (re)birthday

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (i keep forgetting to add that tag lol), Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cause this one is sickeningly sweet lmao, deckerstar fanfiction, get your floss ready, he is risen, love declarations ahoy, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: Chloe wonders at what it takes to make him happy.In which it is Lucifer's re-birthday and Chloe contemplates what to give the Devil who has everything.





	happy (re)birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday chapter! I'm finally caught up. Expect one of these a day till May 8th! :)

Chloe wonders at what it takes to make him happy.

Not the heady ecstasy of a high nor the fleeting rush of a buzz.

She wants _true_ happiness.

He likes to tell her he’s a simple Devil—booze and drugs and sex, particularly that last one.

_She_ likes to think there’s more to it than that, but trust Lucifer not to give her a serious answer.

Though _what_ do you give the one who has everything and then some?

Predictable as she finds it, she ponders birthday sex is cliché for a reason.

So she goes through the motions of society-standard grooming for women, detest it as she might—she buys lingerie she’d _never_ wear otherwise but she’s sure he’ll appreciate, she has her lady parts waxed, a fair amount of makeup on and dons a rather risqué dress, or what counts as risqué for her though is standard for the regular female clientele of Lux.

It’s worth it, however, when he sees her and his jaw goes slack, his all ready dark gaze growing even darker with desire as his vison tunnels onto her.

Lux is the embodiment of its moniker as it blazes with artfully arranged lanterns. It’s packed with twice the amount of people, all of whom Lucifer identifies by name.

She smiles.

They may have come to him for selfish reasons, but they _do_ genuinely adore him and it’s _nice—_ her Devil being appreciated for something other than what his name connotates.

He deserves it and more.

When they retire to the penthouse, she bucks her chin up and tells herself she’ll go through with her present even if it is _so_ not her.

_Whatever,_ she thinks, switching on some mood music.

She can do this.

“Detective?” he calls, head tilted like a curious pup atop his silk sheets.

“Happy birthday—”

Playfully, he clears his throat.

“Ugh, happy _re-_ birthday, Lucifer.”

She’s sure her face is aflame as she starts moving her hips in slow and _hopefully_ alluring circles and _holy fuck what the hell am I doing?_

But, she reminds herself—till her inner voice grates— _this is for_ him.

She avoids his gaze, so she misses his bamboozled expression.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the show, darling,” he stutters. That alone has her eyes flying open. “But what’s this about?”

Mortified, she cuts the music then crawls to the foot of the bed where she draws her knees to her chest and buries her face there, ignoring the carpet burning her bottom thanks to her skimpy underwear.

“Chloe?”

He sinks into the spot beside her, concern evident. She groans.

“It’s supposed to be my birthday gift to you.”

“But I didn’t ask for anything…” his tone lilts at the end, as if questioning if he _had_ asked her for this yet forgot.

“That’s not the point, Lucifer,” she laments, finally lifting her head. “It’s your birthday, your _re-_ birthday—” she amends at his pout. “I wanted to give you something that would make you happy—the _real_ kind. I know you don’t actually need anything, but I still wanted to try because, well, I love you.”

His confusion ebbs and gives way to a smile, one of his softer ones, the kind she likes to think he only ever gives to _her._

“You.”

It’s her turn to be bewildered.

“Me… what?”

“You as you are is enough, Chloe. No need for bells and whistles. I’m a simple Devil,” he reminds her gently. “If anyone else had asked me what I wanted, I only ever have to look at you.”

Stunned, she doesn’t hesitate to burrow onto his lap when he opens his arms and beckons her into his warmth. He tilts her chin up.

“Your love is my one desire… your mouth the fountain upon which I could drink for all eternity and still be thirsty,” he whispers, their lips brushing. “Rest easy in this certitude—the Devil knows true happiness.”

He kisses her.

“And it’s entirely because of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this as lovely to read as I found it to write. If you have any requests, let me know and it might just make it!
> 
> You can also reach me on my [tumblr!](http://swishandflickwit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
